Look at Me, Jebal
by PurpleGyu
Summary: Tentang Jongin yang mencintai Sehun sejak lama namun Sehun tak menyadarinya. gabisa bikin summary, baca aja langsung. pernah dipublish digrup. KaiHun/KaixSehun.


**_Title: Look at Me, Jebal_**

**_Author: Purple Gyu_**

**_Genre: Romance, Sad, BoysLove, friendship, oneshoot_**

**_Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun,_**

**_Other Cast: Kris Wu, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Note: hollaa! Ini ff KaiHun kedua aku. tapi ini ff pertama ku yg ku publish di ffn, Masih tetep berantakan yeth, maklumlah masih amatiran kkk~ ff ini asli dari buah pemikiran aku gk ada unsur plagiat atau apapun. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita mungkin itu Cuma kebetulan aja. Klo judul sama jalan cerita gk sesuai harap maklum yeth, aku suka bingung buat nentuin judul kkkk~_**

**_Dislike? Don't Read !_**

Happy Reading !

EXO High School

Seorang pria milky skin berjalan dengan tidak semangat menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Beberapa kali dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Diapun berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Hingga ada sepasang kaki yang menghalanginya untuk melangkah lebih maju.

Sehun –Pria milky skin itu- menggeser kakinya kekanan supaya orang yang didepannya bisa lewat. Tapi orang berada didepannya justru ikut melangkahkan kakinya kearah kanan. Sehun hanya diam. Diapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kekiri tapi lagi-lagi orang yang didepannya mengikutinya melangkahkan kakinya kekiri. Sehunpun mulai kesal kepada orang yang berada didepannya.

"Yakkk! Minggir kau aku ma….." Ucapan Sehun terputus saat mengetahui siapa yang berada didepannya itu.

"Hyu.. Hyung?" ucapnya tergagap.

Seorang pria berbadan tegap, mempunyai warna kulit kecoklatan, tatapan mata yang tajam tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Dia mengusak rambut Sehun pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa murung Hunnie?" Tanya pria yang dipanggilnya Hyung tersebut.

"Gwenchana Hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Bohong! Matamu mengatakan kau sedang tidak apa-apa Hunnie." Ucap Jongin kepada Sehun. "Kau kenapa eumm?" Tanya Jongin lagi seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Sehun.

Mata Sehun mulai memerah. Setitik air mata perlahan menetesdari pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung~." Sehunpun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Jongin. Tubuh kurus Sehun terisak pelan dipelukan Jongin. Sehun menangis, tapi alasan Sehun menangis Jonginpun tidak tau kenapa.

Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun pelan guna menenangkan Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang sudah lama dicintainya. Sehun dan Jongin sudah bersahabt dari mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Saat itu Jongin baru saja pindah dari Busan ke Seoul, dan rumahnya tepat ada disebelah rumah Sehun. Semenjak saat itu mereka sering bermain bersama dan benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihati Jongin untuk Sehun. Namun sayangnya Sehun hanya menganggap Jongin sahabat sekaligus Hyung yang selalu ada saat Sehun sedang sedih ataupun senagn.

"Hyung hikss." Panggil Sehun sambil terisak.

"Wae Hunnie? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

"Kris Hyung~ hikss." Ucap Sehun sambil terisak. Mendengar nama Kris disebut oleh Sehun, Jonginpun mengepalkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi Kris yang membuat Sehunnienya menagis.

Jongin Pov

Kris? Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya menangis. Kau sudah membuat orang yang sangat kucintai kembali menangis.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang dia lakukan kepadamu?" tanyaku kepada Sehun masih dengan terus mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Kris Hyung hikss.. dia Selingkuh hikss dengan Luhan hyung hikss." Jawab Sehun. Jujur aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis seperti saat ini. Aku ingin melihat Sehun selalu tersenyum seperti dulu saat sebelum dia bertemu dengan namja kurang ajar itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang lupakan saja dia, dia tidak mencintaimu Sehun, dia hanya mempermainkanmu." Ucapku tegas.

"Tapi Hyung, aku sangat mencintai Kris Hyung hikss." Jawab Sehun masih terus menangis. Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit mengetahui orang yang kucintai justru mencintai orang lain.

Sampai kapan Sehun? Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai namja lain. Tak bisakah cinta itu kau berikan untukku? Tak bisakah kau melihatku walau hanya sekejap saja? Aku yang sudah jelas-jelas mencintaimu sejak dulu, tapi kenapa kau tak bisa menyadarinya Sehun, kenapa? Batinku.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang ne? sekolah sudah mulai sepi." Ajakku kepda Sehun. Sehun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku dan mengangguk pelan. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

"Kajja!" ajakku (lagi) dan merangkul bahu Sehun. Kami berdua pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kehalaman sekolah. Namun saat dilapangan sekolah Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Akupun menatapnya bingung. Dia terdiam mematung. Saat aku mengikuti arah pandangannya aku mengetahuinya, kenapa dia hanya diam saja. Disana, didepan sana Kris tengah memeluk Luhan pria bertubuh mungil yang aku tau itu adalah selingkuhan Kris, kekasih Sehun sahabatku.

Aku melirik kearah Sehun, dia hanya diam mematung. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Akupun menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk memberinya kekuatan, diapun melirik kearahku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, kajja!" ajakku lagi kepadanya.

"ne, Hyung." Jawabnya pelan.

Kami berjalan menuju parkiran, dimana tempat motorku terparkir. Kamipun bergegas untuk segera pulang.

Jongin Pov End.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun langsung masuk kekamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia melempar tasnya asal, dan membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur. Dia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya, bahunya bergetar dan mulai terdengar isakan kecil. Ya.. Sehun menangis. Menangisi kisah cintanya. Dia sangat mencintai Kris, namun berkali-kali Kris justru menghianati cinta Sehun kepadanya.

"Wae Hyung? Wae?" teriaknya sambil terisak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau justru menyakitiku Hyung hikss?" teriak Sehun lagi.

Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar. Tapi air mata Sehun lagi-lagi turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia memukul dadanya keras untuk menghilangkan sesak yang dia rasakan karna Kris. Hatinya sakit sangat sakit. Kris selalu menyakitinya, padahal selama ini dia mencintai Kris dengan tulus.

"Baiklah Hyung hikss.. selama ini aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu. Jika memang kau lebih bahagia saat bersamanya, aku akan melepaskanmu." Ucapnya. Air matanya kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Tapia apa aku sanggup hikss melepaskanmu?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

"hiksss Sakit Hyung, sakiiitt Hiksss." Sehun kembali memukul dadanya , dia semakin terisak.

"kenapa Sakit sekali hikss?" Sehun semakin memukul dadanya dengan keras.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris Hyung, sangat." Ucap Sehun sebelum ia terlelap. Kepalanya pusing karna terlalu lama menangis. Sehunpun terlelap, dengkuran halus mulai terdengar pertanda dia sudah tidur pulas.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam sembilan malam dan Sehun masih terlelap. Perlahan dia menggeliat pelan, dan membuka matanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kepalanya pusing matanya sembab karna terlalu banyak menanis, rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Sehun pun bangun, dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Sangat kacau. Itulah keadaan Sehun sekarang. Diapun melangkahkan kakinya menju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah selesai dia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Perutnya terasa lapar karna belum diisi apapun dari tadi siang.

Saat sampai diruang makan dia tak melihat makanan apapun yang tersedia dimeja makan.

"Apa Eomma tidak masak?" pikirnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah catatan kecil yang tertempel dilemari es.

"Eomma dan Appa pergi kerumah nenekmu karna nenek sakit. Maaf Eomma tidak sempat memasak untukmu. Jika kau lapar kau bisa keluar untuk mencari makan. Mintalah Jongin untuk menemanimu. Eomma mencintaimu :*." Isi pesan singkat yang ditulis Eomma Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"aisshhh Eomma ini selalu saja seperti itu." Decaknya kesal.

Perutnya sangat lapar, dan dia tidak mau keluar karna dia takut untuk sekedar mencari makan. Tapi dia sangat lapar dan dia tidak bisa memasak. Terkadang dia menyesal tidak mau belajar memasak, karna disaat seperti ini dia jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sehunpun berjalan keruang tengah, dan membuka tirai jendelanya. Dia melihat rumah Jongin, lampu kamarnya masih menyala pertanda Jongin belum tidur.

Sehunpun berlari menuju kamarnya dan mencari ponselnya. Seteah menemukannya dia mencari nomor yang dia tuju lalu menelponnya. Tertulis nama Jongin disana. Telponnya sudah terhubung tapi Jongin belum mengangkatnya juga. Sehun kesal karna Jongin terlalu lama tidak menjawab telponnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mematikan telponnya. Tapi sebelum itu terdengar suara disebrang sana.

"halo?"

"ha..halo Hyung." Ucap Sehun tergagap.

"iya Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

"Ap.. apa aku mengganggumu Hyung?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Ani. Waeyo?" Tanya Jongin (lagi).

"eummhhh .. Hyung bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan ragu takut Jongin tidak mau.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu eumm? Katakana saja." Ucap Jongin.

"emmm begini.. emhhh." Sehun gugup. Dia sangat malu untuk mengataknnya.

"wae?" Tanya jongin dari sebrang sana.

"Aku.. aku lapar Hyung~" akhirnya Sehun bisa mengatakannya. "Appa dan Eomma pergi kerumah nenkku, dan Eomma tidak sempat memasak untukku. Maukah Hyung memasak untukku?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Sebenarnya dia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah sangat lapar.

"ahahah kau lucu sekali Hunnie. Kukira ada apa hahah." Ucap Jongin seraya tertawa. Sehun hanya mengrucutkan bibirnya kesal karna Jongin menertawakannya.

"aisshh Hyung kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" ucap Sehun kesal.

"hhhhh. Baiklah baiklah, aku akan memasak untukmu. Kau tunggu aku ne." jawab Jongin.

"Baiklah Hyung. Cepatlah kemari." Perintah Sehun.

"ne ne baiklah." Jonginpun menutup sambungan telponnya.

Jongin pun bergegas menuju rumah Sehun. Sudah sekitar 10 menit Sehun menunggu Jongin dirumahnya, tapi Jongin belum juga datang padahal dia sudah sangat lapar. Diapun berjalan mondar mandir diruang tamu, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sehunpun bergegas untuk membukakan pintu untuk orang yang diyakininya itu Jongin. Dia sudah bersiap untuk memarahi sahabatnya itu karna membiarkannya menunggu.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Tidak taukah kau aku suu..dahh sang..at la..par?" sehunpun tergagap diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hyu..Hyung? sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun kepada seseorang yang berada didepan rumahnya.

Jongin beregegas untuk kerumah Sehun. Dia sangat terburu-buru hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung. Dia berlari kedapur untuk mencari bahan makanan yang mungkin bisa dia masak untuk Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?" Tanya sang Eomma bingung. "dan untuk apa bahan makanan itu?" lanjut eommanya.

"hehehe Orangtua Sehun tidak ada, dan dia belum makan Eomma, aku mau memasak untuknya." Ucap Jongin menampilkan cengirannya.

"OMO! Sehun belum makan? Kalau begitu kau cepatlah kesana dan buatkan dia makanan sebelum dia sakit." Ucap Eomma histeris, mendengar Sehun belum makan.

Memang Eomma Jongin sangat menyayangi Sehun, sama seperti dia menyayangi Jongin bahkan mungkin lebih.

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan Eommanya. Eommanya memang selalu seperti ini kalau sudah berhbungan dengan Sehun.

"Yakkkk! Kenapa kau malah diam?" Teriak eomma Jongin dan memukul lengan putranya. "cepat pergi kerumah Sehun dan masak untuknnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aisshhh baiklah baiklah Eomma, aku pergi dulu." Dengus Jongin.

"jangan pulang terlalu malam." Kata Eommanya lagi.

"iya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Dia pun berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju rumah Sehun yang merupakan tetangganya tersebut. Saat sampai didepan gerbang rumah Sehun dia hanya terdiam mematung. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan. Matanya memanas, dadanya terasa sesak sangat sesak.

Perlahan dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dia memukulnya pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak dihatinya. Diapun menatap dua orang yang kini tengah berciuman. Seseorang yang dicintainya kini tengah berciuman dengan namja yang selama ini selalu menyakitinya. Kris. Yaa .. kini Jongin tengah melihat Sehun namja yang sangat dicintainya tengah berciuman dengan hancur. Sakit, hatinya sangat sakit.

Mereka –Sehun dan Kris- terlihat sangat menikmati ciumannya hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Setetes air mata berhasil meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mata Jongin. Yahh.. Jongin menangis. Katakana saja dia lemah, karna dia menangis hanya karna seorang namja. Tapi dia sangat mencintai Sehun, sangat.

Perlahan Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana. Dia melangkah dengan lemas kembali kerumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya menatap Jongin bingung karana belum lama Jongin keluar tapi sudah kembali lagi kerumahnya.

"kenapa kau sudah kembali? Sudah membuatkan makanan untuk Sehun?" Tanya sang Eomma namun Jongin tak menggubrisnya.

"kenapa anak itu?" Tanya eomma nya, melirik kearah sang suami.

Sang suami hanya mengedikkan bahu pertanda dia juga tidak tau.

Jongin berjalan dengan pandangan kosong menuju kamarnya. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot, dia terduduk dan menangis. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Dia memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Wae Sehun? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku?" ucap Jongin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Sehun." Teriak Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun hikss. Tidak bisakah kau menyadari itu Sehun?" teriak Jongin (lagi).

Perlahan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap kasar airmatanya "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha melupakanmu Oh Sehun!" ucap Jongin tegas dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Kris perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sehun. Benang saliva terlihat dibir Sehun. Kris mengusapnya pelan lalu tersenyum dan membawa Sehun kepelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kris lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kris, dia hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kris.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung, sangat." Jawab Sehun.

"hmmm baiklah sudah malam, kau cepat tidur ne? aku pulang dulu." Ucap Kris seraya melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun.

"baiklah Hyung." Sehunpun mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis kepada Kris.

Kris mengusap kepala Sehun dan kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun. "Baiklah, Hyung pulang dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Kris.

"Annyeong Hyung, hati-hati." Balas Sehun.

Kris melambaikan tangannya saat dia sudah melajukan mobilnya. Sehun tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya. Setelah mobil Kris tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya, dia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Yaa Sehun sangat bahagia karna Kris mau menemuinya dan menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Dan Kris hanya mencintai Sehun.

Sehun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karna bahagia. Dia mebaringkan tubuhnya dikasur lalu mengingat kembali semua kata cinta yang Kris katakana padanya tadi. Dia kembali tersenyum dan wajahnya bersemu merah, layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sehun perlahan memegang wajahnya yang terasa memanas, kemudian diapun kembali tersenyum bahagia.

Tapi sehun melupakan sesuatu, dia melupakan Jongin. Sehun terlalu bahagia hingga dia lupa kalau tadi dia sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk datang kerumahnya. Sehun merasakan matanya berat, dia sangat mengantuk hingga akhirnya Sehunpun tertidur dengan pulas.

Jam enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Sehun sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Dia menunggu Jongin didepan rumahnya karna memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun berangkat kesekolah bersama Jongin.

Suara motor jongin terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Sehunpun berdiri dan tersenyum. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak melihat kearah Sehun sama sekali dia tetap melajukan motornya tanpa berniat menawarkan tumpangan kepada Sehun. Senyum Sehunpun sirna.

"Kenapa dia? Apa dia tidak melihatku?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun merasa heran dengan sikap Jongin. Kenapa Jongin tidak mengajaknya berangkat bersama seperti biasanya. Jongin seperti mengabaikannya. Ada perasaan aneh saat Jongin mengabaikannya. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikannya kemudian dia memutuskan untuk naik bis saja.

Sehun berjalan keluar menuju gerbang rumahnya, dia berjalan menuju halte bis dekat rumahnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Dia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba mengabaikannya.

Tiiiiinn. Suara klakson mobil berhasil menyadarkannya. Dia berhenti dan melihat siapa yang berhasil membuatnya hampir jantungan. Perlahan mobil itu berhenti, dan keluarlah seorang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Kris. Kris melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Kris Hyung?" kaget Sehun.

"Masuklah, kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" Tanya Kris seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju mobil Kris dan masuk kedalam. Krispun berlari kearah pintu kemudi kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

"Apa kau sengaja menjemputku Hyung?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tentu saja baby." Jawab Kris tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Sehun.

Sesampainya disekolah Kris kembali membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun. Sehun tersenyu sangat manis kepada Kris "terimakasih Hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"sama-sama." Jawab Kris. "Kajja aku antar kau ke kelas." Ajak Kris dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk.

Jongin yang menatapnya dari kejauhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kesal. Sesampainya dikelas diapun memilih duduk dibangku paling depan tidak lagi dibelakang bersama Sehun. Dia mendudukan pantatnya dengan kesal lalu membanting tasnya keras hingga membuat sesorang yang ada disampingnya kaget.

Jongin menengok kearah samping "aku duduk disini, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"nnne.. nee tidak apa-apa." Jawab namja disampingnya gugup. Jujur saja ini untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mau berbicara dengannya dan dia sangat senang.

Sehun dan Kris sudah didepan kelas Sehun, yang juga kelas Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun dan Kris tajam, nafasnya memburu karna diliputi rasa cemburu. Dia kemudian membuang mukanya kearah samping, dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata bulat yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo –pria tersebut- kemudian memalingkan wajahnya karna gugup dan malu karna ketahuan menatap wajah Jongin diam-diam.

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu dia menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Saat Sehun masuk kedalam kelasnya dia melihat Jongin yang menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya.

Sehun menyentuh bahu Jongin pelan. "Hyung…" panggilnya.

"hmmmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Hyung kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh?" kesal Sehun.

"Bukankah ada Kris yang bisa menjemputmu untuk kesekolah, kenapa aku harus menunggumu?" jawab Jongin dingin dan masih menelungkupkan kepalanya enggan untuk melihat Sehun karna hanya akan mebuatnya semakin terluka.

Sehun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Jongin. "aisshhh terserah kau saja Hyung." Sehun pun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya menyimpannya didada.

'Ada apa dengan Jongin Hyung? Kenapa dia bersikap sangat dingin kepadaku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sehun sangat kesal kepada Jongin yang sepertinya sedang mengabaikannya. Dia tidak tau apa salahnya hingga membuat Jongin mengabaikannya. Bahkan sekarang Jongin memilih duduk dibangku depan daripada duduk bersamanya. Sehun menatap kerah depan, lebih tepatnya ketempat duduk Jongin dengan sedih. Dia sedih Jongin mengabaikannya. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya saat Jongin mengabaikannya seperti saat ini, tapi dia tidak tau perasaan apa.

Sehunpun termenung sendiri. Jujur dia sangat ingin bercerita kepada Jongin bahwa dia sudah baikan dengan Kris. Tapi melihat sikap Jongin yang seperti itu, Sehunpun menjadi ragu untuk menceritakannya kepada Jongin.

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa penyebab Jongin mengabaikannya, Sehun samapi tidak menyadari bahwa bel pertanda jam pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi dan seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas mereka dan memulai pelajarannya. Sejenak Sehun melupakan kenapa Jongin mengabaikannya dan dia berniat untuk menanyakannya nanti kepada Jongin.

4 jam berlalu jam istirahat pun tiba, semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya termasuk Jongin. Dia bergegas membereskan semua bukunya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Sehun yang melihat Jongin akan segera keluar dari kelaspun segera memasukan semua bukunya kedalam tasnya dan berniat menyusul Jongin.

"Jongin Hyung tunggu." Panggil Sehun. Namun sepertinya Jongin tidak mendengar panggilan Sehun.

Sehun semakin bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Dia duduk dibangkunya dengan sedih kemudian menyimpan kedua tangannya diatasmeja dan mulai menelungkupkan wajahnya. Sehun bingung sangat bingung kenapa Jongin mengabaikannya. Hatinya terasa sesak.

"Wae Hyung? Apa salahku hingga kau mengabaikanku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Bahu Sehun bergetar, dia terisak. Hari ini Jongin mengabaikannya dan dia merasa sangat kehilangan Jongin. Dia merindukan Jongin yang dulu.

Jongin sampai diatap sekolahnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang tersedia disana. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dibangku tersebut, sebelah tangannya dia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Jujur saja, mengabaikan Sehun sehari saja membuatnya tersa sulit untuk bernafas. Jongin merindukan Sehun, Jongin ingin memeluk Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya karna Jongin tau Sehun tidak mencintainnya.

Jongin memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak disaat dia mengingat nama Sehun. Jongin sudah menentukan pilihannya, dia akan melupakan Sehun.

"Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun." Bisik Jongin pelan entah kepada siapa. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Sudah beberapa minggu Jongin dan Sehun tidak saling bertegur sapa, dan itu membuat Sehun merasa sangat kehilangan sosok Jongin dari hidupnya. Jongin benar-benar mengabaikannya. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak lagi mengahbiskan waktu bersama. Jongin sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Do Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya. Jujur saja Sehun merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo, hatinya terasa sakit. Tapi dia kembali mengabaikan perasaannya dan menganggap itu hanya perasaan kehilangan karna Jongin yang terus mengabaikannya.

Sehun berjalan dengan lemas menuju atap sekolah. Dia membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum melihat Jongin ternyata ada disana. Sehun berniat menghampiri Jongin dan menyapanya, namun niatnya menghampiri Jongin ia urungkan saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin." DEG.. hati Sehun berdenyut sakit mendengar suara seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Jongin. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil bermata bulat yang Sehun ketahui adalah Do Kyungsoo teman sebangku Jongin yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Jongin dan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sudah lama Jongin, sejak saat pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah mencintaimu." Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Maukah kau.. kau menjadi Namja chi..chinguku?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin hanya diam saja tidak menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo. Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Kyungsoo menatap manic mata Jongin dalam, perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin. Dia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin, kakinya berjinjit dan perlahan dia mencium bibir tebal Jongin. Kyungsoo melumat dan menghisap bibir Jongin pelan. Mendapat reaksi Jongin yang tidak juga membalas ciumannya Kyungsoo pun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin hingga membuat Jongin meringis pelan dan membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan segera melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jongin.

Terbuai akan perlakuan Kyungsoo kepadanya, Jonginpun mulai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo guna mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya bersama Kyungsoo. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, saling membelit satu sama lain. Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jongin. Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Suara kecipak saliva terdengar akibat ciuman mereka berdua.

"eunghhh Jonginhh." Kyungsoo melenguh pelan disela ciumannya.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jongin menatap manic mata Kyungsoo dalam, kemudian melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak karna ciumannya. Jongin mengusap bibir Kyungsoo pelan.

"Lupakan Sehun Jongin, dan mulailah kisah baru bersamaku." Ucap Kyungsoo masih terengah-engah. Kyungsoo membelai wajah Jongin, Jonginpun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Bantu aku Hyung, bantu aku untuk melupakan Sehun." Ucap Jongin masih memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo diwajahnya.

"Tentu Jongin, aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan Sehun." Balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum sangat manis kepada Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin kembali menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mulai melumat bibir tipis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun kembali mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan menikmati ciuman Jongin yang diberikan kepadanya.

Sehun menutup pintu atap dengan pelan. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya ambruk didepan pintu, Sehun terisak. Dadanya sesak sangat sesak. Sehun memukul dadanya tapi rasa sesak itu seakan tidak mau hilang, Sehun merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Dia baru mengetahuinya kalau selama ini Jongin mencintainya. Dan bodohnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dia juga mencintai Jongin.

Yahh sekarang Sehun menyadarinya, dia mencintai Jongin seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang selalu melindunginya dan menemaninya. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Sehun menyesal sangat menyesal karna tidak menyadari perasaannya kepada Jongin dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin Hyung hikss, maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun sambil terisak.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku Hyung hikss." Sehun semakin terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin Hyung hikss."

Sehun perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia mengusap air matanya, dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia seorang namja, dan namja itu harus kuat. Sehunpun berjalan dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Saat dia melewati ruang kelas 12 A, kelas Kris. Dia melihat sesuatu pemandangan yang kembali menyayat hatinya. Dia melihat Kris kini tengah berciuman dengan Luhan. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Kris kembali membohonginya, dan bodohnya dia selalu percaya kepada Kris.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin dulu, Kris tidak benar-benar mencintainya Kris hanya mempermainkannya. Sehunpun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Penampilan Sehun saat ini sangatlah kacau. Matanya sembab, tatapan matanya kosong.

Bel masuk sudah bebrbunyi, namun Sehun mengabaikannya. Dia tidak perduli jika dia akan dihukum oleh gurunya karna terlambat masuk kekelas. Sehun tetap berjalan dengan pelan. Saat tiba didepan pintu kelasnya dia melihat seorang guru sudah berdiri didepan murid-murid lainnya. Sehun membungkuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, dan guru itupun mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Dan guru itu kembali menjelaskan materi yang ia berikan kepada murid-muridnya.

Saat Sehun memasuki kelasnya dia melihat Jongin tengah berbincang pelan dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun hatinya sangat sakit. Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dia terus menatap Jongin hingga tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan manic mata Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin sendu. Lalu Sehun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya didepan Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat mata Sehun merah dan bengkak menjadi khawatir kepada sahabtnya itu. Jongin tau Sehun habis menangis. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia melihat Sehun menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Jongin semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. Apa Sehun sakit atau Kris menyakitinya lagi? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Jongin.

Jongin juga merasa bersalah karna selama beberapa minggu ini dia sudah mengabaikan Sehun, hingga dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun sekarang. Dia merasa sedih melihat keadaan Sehun yang sekarang, tidak bersemangat seperti dulu. Sehun seperti mayat hidup yang sudah tidak mempunyai semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Jongin merindukan senyum Sehun yang dulu, Sehun yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin kekasihnya melamun, menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit Jonginnie?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ani, aku tidak sakit Hyung, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"emm baiklah. Tapi jika kau sakit aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Jujur saja dia merasa khawatir dengan Jongin.

"aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, sungguh." Balas Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka pun kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan didepan.

Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sehun karna sudah mengabaikan Sehun beberapa minggu ini. Jonginpun berencana untuk meminta kepada Sehun nanti, karna jujur dia sangat merindukan kebersamaannya bersama Sehun seperti dulu.

Hari ini Jongin berencana mengunjungi Sehun dirumahnya. Sudah lama dia tidak datang kerumah Sehun, padahal mereka adalah tetangga. Jongin membuka pintu gerbang rumah Sehun kemudian berjalan masuk. Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Sehun, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Kemudian Jonginpun kembali mengetuk pintunya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Teriak suara dari dalam sana yang Jongin ketahui itu adalah suara Ny. Oh eomma Sehun.

Ceklek. Pintupun terbuka, nampaklah wanita berusia 40tahun namun wajahnya masih saja terlihat cantik. Jongin tersenyum lalu membungkuk kepada eomma Sehun.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Jongin.

"Ohh ternyata kau Jongin, mari masuk." Ajak eomma Sehun.

Jonginpun masuk mengikuti Ny. Oh kedalam rumahnya. Ny. Oh mempersilahkannya duduk dan dia pergi kedapur sebentar untuk membuatkan Jongin minum.

"Kau kemana saja Jongin-ah? Sudah lama kau tidak main kesini?" Tanya Ny. Oh sesaat setelah dia meletakkan minum untuk Jongin.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk ahjumma, jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjungi ahjumma." Jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ahhhh begitu yahh." Ucap Ny. Oh seraya tersenyum.

"Oh ya ahjumma apa Sehun ada?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sehun ada dikamarnya. Tapi dia tidak mau keluar kamar sejak kemarin, dia juga tidak mau makan Jongin." Ucap Ny. Oh sedih.

"Wae ahjumma?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Ahjumma tidak tau Jongin-ah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Cobalah kau bujuk dia Jongin, mungkin saja dia mau mendengarkanmu." Ucap Ny. Oh lagi.

"Baiklah ahjumma, aku ke kamar Sehun dulu." Pamit Jongin.

Jongin berjalan kearah kamar Sehun. Diapun mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun pelan.

Tok tok..

"Sehun-ah? Ini aku Jongin, apa kau didalam?" Panggil Jongin.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Jongin kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, keluarlah ini aku Jongin. Apa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?" Tanya Jongin.

Ceklek. Pintupun terbuka. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan, mata sembab, rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Masuklah." Ajak Sehun kepada Jongin. Jonginpun hanya menuruti kata Sehun dan masuk kekamar Sehun.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Iya Hyung aku baik-baik." Jawab Sehun sekali lagi memaksakan senyumnya kepada Jongin.

'Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin bahwa aku benar baik-baik saja Hyung.' Batin Sehun kemudian menatap Jongin sedih.

"Oh ya ada perlu apa kau kemari Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu Sehun-ah." Ucap Jongin dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf untuk apa Hyung?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Maafkan aku karna selama beberapa minggu ini aku sudah mengabaikanmu, maaf Sehun-ah." Ucap Jongin (lagi).

Sehun hanya tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa Hyung." Ujarnya.

"Oh yaa kulihat kau semakin dekat dengan teman sebangkumu Do Kyungsoo? Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Sehun pura-pura ceria.

"Emmm itu emmm Iya sekarang kami pacaran." Jawab Jongin kikuk.

"Wahhhh Chukkae, akhirnya kau punya kekasih juga Hyung! Kupikir tidak ada yg mau jadi kekasih namja hitam sepertimu kkkk~" ucap Sehun berusaha seriang mungkin, dia tidak mau Jongin sampai tau bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa sangat terluka.

"Yakkk! Aku ini tampan dan seksi, kau tau? Banyak siswa disekolah kita yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka, tapi aku selalu menolaknya." Ucap Jongin percaya diri. 'Karna aku menunggumu.' Lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Cihh percaya diri sekali kau Hyung, aku yakin Kyungsoo Hyung terpaksa pacaran denganmu karna kasihan kau tidak memliki kekasih haha." Ejek Sehun.

"Yakk! Dasar kurang ajar!" teriak Jongin lalu mengelitiki perut Sehun.

"Rasakan ini dongsaeng kurang ajar kkkk~" ucap Jongin masih terus mengelitiki perut Sehun.

"ahahaha Hyung ahaha hentikan hahah." Teriak Sehun semabri tertawa.

"Hahah jangan harap Oh Sehun." Jawab Jongin dan semakin gencar menggelitiki perut Sehun.

"Ahh hahahah baiklah baiklah maafkan aku hahah." Ucap Sehun dengan susah payah karna Jongin terus menggelitiki perutnya tanpa ampun.

Jonginpun berhenti, lalu memeluk Sehun. "Aku sangat bahagia Sehun-ah. Terimakasih, terimakasih kau sudah mau memaafkanku." Ucap Jongin.

"Ne Hyung aku juga bahagia, aku bahagia sekarang kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu dan akan selalu menjagamu-" Sehun mengambil nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku yakin Kyungsoo Hyung orang yangg baik, kau pasti bahagia jika bersamanya." Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya, namun Sehun segera menghapusnya. Dia tidak ingin Jongin tau kalau dia menangis.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya lalu menatap manic mata Sehun dalam.

"Kau juga harus bahagia Sehun-ah, berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau akan bahagia bersama Kris." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi Hyung." Ucap Sehun pelan, raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

Sehun perlahan melepaskan tangan Jongin yang ada diwajahnya. Kemudian Sehun berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya dan menatap pemandangan yang ada diluar kamarnya dengan sedih. Jongin menatap punggung Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami." Ucap sehun lagi. "Benar yang kau katakana dulu, dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Lanjutnya.

"heuhhhhh." Sehun tertawa miris, lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Jongin.

"Aku bodoh kan Hyung?" tanyanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku selalu mencintainya walau dia menyakitiku, aku selalu percaya kepadanya walau dia berkali-kali menghianatiku. Aku bodoh Hyung bodoh karna tidak mendengarkanmu." Ucap Sehun. Airmatanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kalau saja aku mendengarkanmu, mungkin hatiku tidak akan terluka seperti sekarang, dan aku tidak akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari hidupku." Lanjut Sehun. 'Aku kehilanganmu Hyung, orang yang selama ini ternyata mencintaiku dengan tulus.' Batin Sehun. Sehun semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya didepan Jongin.

Jongin perlahan bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sehun, kemudian Jongin membawa tubuh kurus Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sehun semakin terisak dipelukan Jongin. Dia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

"Sssttt.. Uljima Sehunnie." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"Hiksss hiksss." Sehun masih terus saja menangis.

"Ssstt. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi ne? ada Hyung disini." Ucap Jongin masih terus berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

Sehunpun mulai sedikit tenang, tangisnya perlahan reda. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sehun dalam. Jongin menyentuh wajah Sehun, kemudian mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne? Mungkin dia bukan yang trbaik untukmu. Kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari dia, yang bisa menyayangimu dan menerima apapun keadaanmu." Ucap Jongin menatap mata Sehun lembut.

Sehun menatap mata Jongin, masih ada sisa-sisa isakan kecil dari bibirnya. 'Aku sudah menemukannya Hyung, orang itu selama ini selalu ada didekatku tapi aku bodoh karna aku tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu Jongin Hyung.' Batin Sehun sedih.

"Kau berbahagialah bersama Kyungsoo Hyung." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali, matanya berkaca-kaca. Lalu dia mengusap kepala Sehun sayang.

"Kau juga harus bahagia ne?" ujar Jongin kepada Sehun. Kemudian dia membawa Sehun kembali kedalam pelukannya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata keduanya.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun." batin Jongin.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin." batin Sehun.

_"__Maafkan aku Hyung, karna kebodohanku tidak menyadari perasaanmu dari awal hingga membuat kita berakhir seperti ini. Seandainya aku tau dari awal munkin sekarang kita bisa bahagia, tapi karna kebodohanku kita tidak bisa bersama. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, aku yakin dia gadis yang baik dan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Saranghae Kim Jongin." –Oh Sehun._

END ! :")

**_Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa apa inih? *mulairempong -_-_**

**_Ini ff uda aku ubah berkali-kali, tapi gk nemu yang feelnya dapet, hingga akhirnya aku milih endingnya kek gini :")_**

**_Huwaaa maafkan anakmu ini papi mami karna tidak mempersatukan kalian huhuhu karna setiap kisah cinta itu gk selalu manis, ada kalanya kita harus ngelepasin orang yang kita sayang sama orang lain yang justru karna kesalahan kita sendiri._**

**_Makasih buat yang mau baca, jan lupa komentarnya. Satu komentar berarti buat ff aku selanjutnya. _****_J_**

**_Paii paii .._**


End file.
